godzillamonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Orga
Orga, formerly known as Millennian, was an alien species that is Godzilla's foe in ''Godzilla 2000: Millennian. '' History Millenian was an ancient alien species that crash landed on Earth millions of years ago, where it converted into anti-matter. The creature, however, retained the ability to control the ship through telepathy. Eventually, the UFO became encased in rock bellow the sea, where it lay dormant for countless years. Near the draw of the new century, the Crisis Control Intelligence (CCI) came across the rock dormant and attempted to hoist it out of the sea with balloons. The Millennian, however, took control and hoisted the ship out of the water on its own. The rock lay on the water's surface, moving only to bath in the sun's light, until it scanned a human to find the genetic materials needed to maintain its original form. The humans proved useless so the rock took to the sky to search for other orgasms. It came across Godzilla and scanned it, realizing it had the Organizer G1 that was needed to maintain the Millennian's form. The UFO defeated Godzilla but crashed into the water nearby. The Japan Self Defense Force tried to restrain the UFO with steel cables. However, the UFO freed itself at dawn. The UFO headed to Japan and rested on top of a building. The Millennian then tried to assimilate the data in the city be using invisible tendrils which wove through the building. At nightfall, the JSDF tried to deal with Millenian again, this time by placing mines on the building. the UFO was unscathed however, and it destroyed the building in response. Godzilla then arrived, and needing the Organizer G1, the UFO viciously attacked Godzilla before extracting the genetic code after crushing Godzilla into a building. Having aquired the Organizer G1, Millennian rose from the ship in a ball-like form which changed to resemble its true form. Unfortunately, Millenian failed to anticipate the horrific side-effects, and began to mutate before collapsing on the ground in a hilking mass. The final result of the Organizer G1 was Orga, a gigantic hulk compared to the original, slender form. Equipped with claws and a giant protruding back, the behemoth was even larger than Godzilla. Despite the appearance, the King of the Monsters rushed in to attack. Orga seemed confused at this turn of events, either due to shock of the transformation or a general degrading of its intelligence, as the nuclear saurian landed several blows on his extra-terrestrial opponent who finally grasped the situation and fought back. Orga called on his UFO to aid it, but Godzilla destroyed it with a blast from his atomic rays. With the ship destroyed, Godzilla continued to attack, but the damage inflicted on it was quickly overcome by the monster's healing factor, a trait that had been aquired by the enemy's genetic code. Orga then began to bite Godzilla and started to turn green, causing the humans to realise it was absorbing Godzilla's energy in an attempt to become a clone. Orgathen openned its mouth and withdrawed its own stomach to consume its foe. Godzilla took the opportunity to run into Orga's gaping jaw. Orga consumed the energy, turning green as well as growing dorsal fins. However, to its surprise, Godzilla released his atomic rays, destroying Orga's upper body and killing it. Category:Antagonist Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Millennium Monsters